Thatsmyidol
| place= 18/20 | alliances= | challenges= 3 | votesagainst= 6 | days= 9 | image2 = | season2 = 8 | tribes2 = | alliances2 = The Platypus Squad | place2 = 1/21 (Sole Survivor) | challenges2 = 15 | votesagainst2 = 2 | days2 = 39 | image3 = | season3 = 12 | tribes3 = | alliances3 = | place3 = 10/24 | challenges3 = 8 | votesagainst3 = 8 | days3 = 28 | image4 = | season4 = 30 | tribes4 = | alliances4 = | place4 = 13/24 | challenges4 = 7 | votesagainst4 = 13 | days4 = 24 |Allstarrecords | seasonscompeted= 4 | tribalwins= 25 | individualwins= 8 | totalchallengewins= 33 | dayslasted= 100 | totalvotes= 29 }} Thatsmyidol also known as Perry is the winner of and was previously a contestant on and . He later competed on and was also a contestant on 703 Idol: Season 1. Originally known for being the Toliara member to not make merge in Africa, Perry returned with a completely different gameplay in Resurgence. Forming a loyal alliance, he dominated the entire game, taking out anyone who posed a threat to his game. At Final Tribal Council, he was praised for his near flawless gameplay & became the first person to win with a unanimous vote. He returned for a 3rd time in Skye Islands, where he was consistently targeted for his dominance in Resurgence and eventually placed 10th. Profile Name(Age): lol Tribe Designation: lol Current Residence: lol Personal Claim Of Fame: lol Inspiration in Life: lol Hobbies: lol Pet Peeves: lol 3 Words To Describe You: lol If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be and why?: lol Survivor Contestant you are Most Like: lol Reason for being on Survivor: lol Why do you think will be Sole Survivor: lol Survivor: Africa Voting History Survivor: Resurgence Profile Tribe: Shang Hometown: Boston, Massachusetts (oh god spelling) Current Residence: Boston, Massachusetts (twice in a row wat) Personal Claim To Fame: I'm pretty good at bugging the carp out of people on skype calls. Inspiration in Life: Anybody who can be forgiving and loving towards someone who doesn't return the same kindness. Pet Peeves: People who think that they are better than everyone else, people who assume I'm stupid because of the way I carry myself, hypocrites, stupid people who think they're right. Also Tuesdays. Previous Finishes: 18/20 (flop) Favorite Past Moment: Natalie winning <3 Previous Survivor You Respect Most: Natalie, Domonique, Marco. All super nice people. Happen to be winners on here. Previous Survivor You Respect Least: They know who they are. Why Did You Come Back?: I left my keys here; I have no other ride home. Voting History Survivor: Skye Islands Profile Tribe: Torrin Hometown: Boston, Massachusetts (finally learned to spell) Current Residence: Boston, Massachusetts Personal Claim To Fame: Being crowned king of the flops. Inspiration in Life: Thoughtful intelligent people who use what they do to make life better for others. Pet Peeves: Not tetris C: Previous Finishes: 18/20 in Survivor: Africa (but what is he doing here?), Winner of Survivor: Resurgence (whoomp there it is). Favorite Past Moment: All of Resurgence. Previous Survivor You Respect Most: Has Tina Fey ever played Survivor? Previous Survivor You Respect Least: Did I go to Final Tribal Council alone last time? Why Did You Come Back?: I forgot my crown, I had to come back for it. Voting History Survivor: Legends Profile Tribe: Salami Hometown: Boston, Massachusetts Current Residence: Ithaca, New York Personal Claim To Fame: I can sprint in 5 inch stiletto heels and a corset. Inspirations in Life: Lady Gaga Pet Peeves: The card "Swooping" in cards against humanity - an engima, for sure. Previous Finishes: 18th, 1st, and 10th. Favorite Past Moment: FTC of Resurgence. I made a lot of friends that season, people weren't bitter (towards me), and a lot of work paid off at a time when I was in a really bad place. Previous Survivor You Respect Most: Emma <3 Previous Survivor You Respect Least: Team immunity has no place in this world. Why Did You Come Back?: To play on a season where people don't needlessly target me for a previous game. Also 2 hang. Voting History 703 Idol: Season 1 Profile Tribe: Hometown: Current Residence: Personal Claim To Fame: Inspiration in Life: Pet Peeves: Call Out History Post-Survivor Trivia *Perry is the only original Toliara not to make the merge. *Perry turned 17 on Day 30 of Resurgence. *Perry is the older brother of winner, Marco. *Perry has the most individual immunity challenges in won with 7. **By extension, he has the most individual immunity challenges of any winner with 7. *Perry has the most overall challenges won of any returning player with 18. **By extension, he has the most challenge wins of any winner with 18. *Perry is the only winner to win in an unanimous vote. *Perry is the first person to win after their sibling (Marco) did. *Perry is the first returning player to win. *Perry is the most improved returning player, moving up 17 spots from 18th in Africa to Sole Survivor in Resurgence. *Perry is the highest placing member of Shang. Links | before = Seth9876 | after = ForeverTyC }} Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Africa Contestants Category:Toliara Tribe Category:18th Place Category:Returning Players Category:Resurgence Contestants Category:Shang Tribe Category:Mushu Tribe Category:Finalists Category:Winners Category:Idol Holders Category:Fan Favorite Category:Player Of The Season Category:Skye Islands Contestants Category:Torrin Tribe Category:Bhaltos Tribe Category:10th Place Category:Skye Islands Jury Members Category:703 Idol Contestants Category:Legends Contestants Category:Salam Tribe Category:Jeonseol Tribe Category:13th Place Category:Legends Jury Members